


take desperate to a new level

by briennejamie



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Boy Squad, Even is taking desperate to a new level, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briennejamie/pseuds/briennejamie
Summary: Based off of this post (http://shadeandadidas.tumblr.com/post/163488594833/i-live-for-the-day-when-one-of-the-boy-squad) by shadeandadidas:"I live for the day when one of the boy squad completely accidentally indirectly implies that Isak was more into Even than Even was into Isak at first. And Even is like… what the fuck? Ya’ll I literally pined after him for months before he even looked at me? I followed him to the bathroom?  I orchestrated and entire Romeo and Juliet scene in order to get him to kiss me? What is this bullshit?! I am the original obsessive boyfriend all of you can go fuck yourselves. “Isak was more obsessed.” Kiss my Isak-trash ass.And the boys just being like o.0 to each other."





	take desperate to a new level

“Ugh, you guys are gross,” Jonas groaned staring at Isak and Even cuddled up on the couch of their apartment. The boys were over to hang and play fifa, and since the school year just ended Magnus felt it necessary to make a speech about why they had to “keep hanging out all together no matter what, even though Even graduated because it’s important you guys we gotta keep the squad together!”

Mahdi laughed at Jonas’s comment, while Jonas started laughing at Isak’s instant glare and eye roll.

“We’re not gross, we’re amazing,” Isak said petulantly, pressing his face further into Even’s chest. Even smiled down at him and pressed a kiss to his head.

“If amazing means gross, then yes,” Mahdi joked.

“Aw, come on you guys!” Magnus exclaimed. “They’re cute, you can’t deny it.”

Even smiled. “Thank you, Magnus, I’m glad someone believes in us.”

Isak just gave a thumbs up, as he was too occupied trying to literally melt into his boyfriend’s side.

Jonas laughed again, trying to fathom how his best friend became so soft.

“Has it always been like this?” he asked.

Even tilted his head. “Like what?”

“You know with Isak being all clingy, and the pining.”

Isak sat up then to once again glare at his best friend.

“I’m not clingy, and I do not pine,” Isak exclaimed, his face contorting to display his offense.

Mahdi barked out a laugh. “Yeah man you are, and yeah you do.”

Magnus nodded with Jonas while Even just shook his head.

“I think it’s cute, baby,” he said, pressing more kisses to Isak’s face. Isak felt his annoyance melt away as he opted to instead go back to melting into Even.

“Yeah, I bet Isak was super bad in the beginning,” Magnus commented to Even. “Like, when he first had a crush on you, I bet he was super obvious.”

Mahdi and Jonas hummed in agreement.

“What do you mean?” Even asked, shifting his position to sit up straighter.

Magnus shrugged. “Just like, I’ve always pictured that Isak had a way bigger crush on you at first than you had on him. Like, obviously you’re both at the same level now, but just, at first that Isak was a bit more... into it.”

“Yeah,” Jonas began, laughing under his breath a bit, “Isak you were like super desperate when you were trying to figure out what to text Even. Like, you wanted to put a smiley face? Dude.”

Mahdi and Magnus laughed again, Magnus prattling off about how nervous Isak was about texting Even.

Isak scoffed. “I’ll admit I was bad, but I wasn’t that bad. Right, baby?” Isak looked up at Even, hoping to get a little defense like earlier. But Even was just sitting there with his eyebrows furrowed staring at Magnus.

Even suddenly cleared his throat.

“Magnus, you do realize that I had a crush on Isak months before he even knew I existed, right?”

Magnus blinked in shock, while Jonas and Mahdi just stared at him.

“What?” Jonas exclaimed first. Isak had to suppress a laugh as he watched Magnus gape like a fish.

Even looked at them, raised his eyebrows, and nodded. Isak looked up at him finding it almost endearing how offended Even looked.

“I literally obsessed over him for months. I made Sana get him to come to the kosegroup meeting so we could meet, I followed him into the bathroom and waited for a solid twenty minutes for him to come out of the stall, I took all of the tissues out of the dispenser to get his attention, orchestrated our first kiss to be the Romeo and Juliet scene from the 1996 movie, and when he texted me to either take it or leave it I literally ran to his apartment,” Even ranted indignantly. Isak hand to put a hand over his mouth to keep himself from laughing as he looked between Even and the boys. “If anybody in this relationship was the desperate obsessed boyfriend, it was me.”

The boys stared silently at Even for a moment, and Isak was sure that Jonas’s eyes were going to fall out of head.

“Holy fucking shit,” Magnus laughed hysterically. Isak began laughing with Magnus, glad the boy always knew how to break tension. Isak sat up and wrapped his arms around Even’s torso, kissing his cheek and temple a few times through his smile.

Mahdi and Jonas finally let out a few laughs, and Jonas rubbed a hand over his face.

“Wait,” Mahdi said suddenly, “is that why you told Magnus to ‘take desperate to a new level’? Because that’s what you did with Isak?”

Even nodded, his demeanor completely serious as though to say ‘damn right I told him take desperate to a new level, desperate is my prerogative, fuck anyone who says otherwise.’

“Oh, my god,” Magnus exclaimed, laughing into his hand.

Isak then took Even’s face into his hands, pressing a kiss to his lips.

“I love you and your desperate ass, baby,” Isak said fondly, making Even’s face finally break into a small smile before leaning in to kiss Isak again.

“I’ll admit I was wrong,” Jonas said, putting his hands up in the air, “you most definitely are not the clingy one, Isak.”


End file.
